Timeline I: The Struggle Begins
by Tengu Guardian
Summary: This is part 1 of 3 in the Timeline saga
1. The Last Transmission

Timeline  
  
by Tengu Guardian  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation.  
Half-Life belongs to Sierra, Gearbox, and Valve.  
The original Timeline mod and its plot belong to Ross Smith.  
  
Notes: This is a *slight* crossover between Sailor Moon and Half-Life, a PC game from Sierra, Valve, and Gearbox. The actual plot came from a single player modification made by Ross Smith, who does not work for Sierra, Valve, or Gearbox.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Last Transmission  
  
"Way down in seclusion, the icon of your fear  
Let your eyes believe you see it all so clear  
Desperation is the only thing you couldn't live without  
Can you hear them screaming? No! Can't hear anything at all"  
-- Cemetary, "The Last Transmission"  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Year: 1999 AD  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Tokyo, yet something about it made it feel dreary. Usagi Tsukino was walking down the sidewalk on her way to meet her friends, when she passed by an electronics store. There was a large group of people crowded around a window, and Usagi looked over to see what was going on. All of the televisions in the window were broadcasting about an incident that happened in America.  
  
"...and in other news, a renegade group of U.S. Marines sabotaged a laboratory in New Mexico and stole the plans for an invention the President refuses to tell anyone about. There were 17 casualties and 183 injuries in the attack, all of them scientists and lab personnel. Sources tell us that the renegades have already fled America and are heading here to Japan. Citizens are warned to stay in their homes and listen to further developments in the news. We now return you to our regular programming..."  
  
'This doesn't sound good,' Usagi thought. 'I better go tell the others about this.' With that she continued down the sidewalk as her mind began to ponder about the broadcast.  
  
When she arrived at Hikawa Shrine, Usagi entered and met up with everyone. There she told them about the news broadcast.  
  
"That does sound a little far-fetched if you ask me," Ami said. "Maybe there's something more to this than just sabotage and theft."  
"What, like another enemy? Don't be ridiculous!" Minako said. Suddenly, The room they were in turned into a void. They looked around, and a bolt of energy appeared in the center of the void.  
"What the? What's happening?" Rei asked. "This doesn't look good to me."  
The bolt disappeared, and a voice called out to them. "So, you are the Sailor Senshi," the voice said. "I always dreamed of the day that we would meet..."  
"Who are you, and how do you know who we are?" Makoto demanded.  
"My name does not matter right now," it said. "But your friend is right. There is something more to this. Those renegades are headed for Tokyo, but they're just using it as a hiding place before they move on to their base of operations. Now, now, don't ask any questions, as I am only telling you what I know. These... renegades are working for this man."  
A hologram appeared out of nowhere. It was an image of a large, armored man with broad shoulders and a flowing gray cloak surround almost his entire body.  
"This is Vile, a being from another part of the galaxy. Do you remember Chaos? Vile is---I mean, was one of Chaos's followers, and once he got word that Choas was dead, he carried out his own plan for universal dimination, and set out to destroy the ones who killed him. That would be you five. Now, the following information I'm about to tell you is highly confidental. You must keep this information to yourselves, and ONLY yourselves. The plans Vile's cronies stole were for an advanced portal generator, namely, a time machine. Vile plans to build this time machine in his base, go into the past, and change the future from there. If he succeeds, our future will suffer, and possibly, erased from history. Vile does not understand the true powers of time travel, he might even erase himself in the process. I'm sorry, but you will have to prepare for the greatest fight in your lives. Vile depends on his 4 commanders to carry out his orders, but remember, Vile is the most cunning and powerful of them all, and will use every dirty trick in the book to get you out of the way. The only way to truly defeat him is to---"  
The voice faded, and the surroundings returned to normal. The senshi looked around and were completely baffled.  
"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Rei said.  
"Yeah, but the only question is," Usagi said, "Where do we start?"  
"What I want to know is what that voice was going to say about defeating this Vile person..."  
  
Later that day, the girls were together having a chat when they heard gunshots off in the distance. They ran over to where they came from and saw some men in uniforms shooting at cars and making threats.  
"Okay, nobody move! Don't anybody try to be heroes, or you'll end up live target practice!"  
"Those must be the Marines!" Minako gasped.  
"This is trouble," Usagi said. "We need to transform!" The others nodded as they ducked around a building.  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
In an array of lights and bright flashes, the 5 girls transformed into the Sailor Senshi, ready to do battle again. They wasted no time in making it to the scene.  
The military grunts continued pushing people around when a small boy ran up behind one of them and kicked him in the leg. He turned around and kicked the boy to the ground. He pointed his machine gun at the boy's head, when he heard 5 voices shouting, "Stop right there!" He made another quick turn to where the voices came from, and saw 5 young ladies in sailor outfits.  
"You have some nerve coming to our peaceful city and attacking everyone! We won't allow it! We are the Sailor Senshi, and on behalf of the Moon, we shall punish you!"  
"I believe you got that backwards," said the supposed leader of the squad, "You're the ones with a lot of nerve trying to take on armed military units! Squad, open fire!" With that, all the troops took their weapons and began firing at them.  
The senshi all dodged in different directions from the spray of bullets. One of the grunts pulled out a fragmentation grenade, pulled out the pin, and threw it into the crowd of civilians. They instantly scattered, pushing eachother out of the way to escape. The boy from earlier was pushed over in the confusion, and knocked unconscious.  
Sailor Moon saw the grenade lying next to the child, and leapt to him to try and save him. It was too late, and the grenade went off in a large explosion. The other senshi looked on as the explosive detonated.  
"No! Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mars. When the smoke cleared, both of them disappeared. Everyone, even the grunts, looked around to try and find a body. One of the soldiers looked up, and saw Sailor Moon and the child being carried by an dark figure. The rest looked up, and saw the three people, practically floating in mid-air. The figure came down, and landed without making a single noise. It was another armored man, but this one was about the size of a normal person, with a helmet hiding his face, and a cannon mounted on his right shoulder. He put Sailor Moon and the boy on the ground, and looked towards the grunt that threw the grenade.  
"Tsk, tsk, you know you shouldn't play with explosives," the man said. "Let's see how you like it when you're on the receiving end!" Energy began to form at his cannon, aimed at the soldier, and fired. The energy hit the marine head on, and blasted him against a wall. The other marines looked on, and their faces were immediately filled with fear.  
"My god, that guy isn't human!" one of them said.  
"We gotta get out of here! Fall back!" the leader said as they ran off down the street.  
The senshi ran over to help Sailor Moon, when Sailor Mercury looked up and said to the mysterious person, "Who are you? Do you know anything about those grunts?"  
The figure looked back at her. "More than you know right now. My name is Zain. I've been monitoring your If you want to stop Vile, then you must trust me. I know where his base is located. It's at the IHÜG building in New Zealand. Believe me, you're going to need my help as much as I need yours. But first, let's help your friend here." He picked up Sailor Moon and walked off as the other senshi followed.  
  
Location: Unknown  
Year: ???? ??  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark room, Vile, the one who enlisted the help of the marines, was pacing around. "What's taking them so long? They should've been here by now! How do they expect me to rule the universe if I can't even carry out my plan yet!? I bet Chaos did not have this much trouble in the past." He balled up his fist and shook it. 'Soon, I shall have total control of the past, and manipulate the furture and form to my liking,' he thought.  
  
Location: An alley in Tokyo, Japan  
Year: 1999 AD  
  
Zain walked down a dark alleyway, and then stopped infront of a heap of garbage. He brushed the garbage away with his foot, revealing a door on the wall.  
"Could one of you open it for me?" he asked. "My hands are a little full." Sailor Venus pushed the door open, and everyone entered the hidden room.  
Zain took Sailor Moon's body and placed it on a large table. He walked over to a cabinet, opened it up, and took out a first aid kit. He opened it, and took out a needle. He injected the needle into Sailor Moon's arm.  
"Wait, what are you doing? What is that stuff?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"Don't worry, it's a very effective medicine," Zain explained. "Nothing any hospital carries, though, but this stuff is fast-working. She should recover any second now."  
Suddenly, a slight moan could be heard. Sailor Moon slowly got up from the table, as the others ran to her. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Yes, I'm okay," she replied. She looked at Zain, and said, "I heard your voice when I was unconscious. It sounds strangely familiar..."  
"As a matter of fact, it should," Zain said. "It was my voice that was speaking to you earlier today."  
"WHAT? That was you?" Sailor Mars asked.  
"Yeah. You should all stay here for awhile, and recover from your little experience. As soon as you're ready, we'll depart for Vile's base. I'm sorry that all this stuff is happening so fast, but we must act quickly before he gets the time machine plans. I have a hangar in the other room with a copter just large enough to fit all six of us. I'm sorry, but since you're the only other ones that know about this, nobody else can be involved. That goes with Luna, Artemis, and Prince Endymion."  
"How do you know about them?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"I know a lot of things. I used this place as a hideaway and observed this city ever since I observed an energy distrubance near Hikawa Shrine. I saw you. Ever since then, I observed you and your battles, trying to avoid any contact with you. I know about almost all of your experiences, from the moment that you destroyed Wiseman, to the point when you freed Galaxia from Chaos's control, and maybe even more. I knew that if you could do all these things for the Earth, you were the only ones that could help me defeat Vile, for I can't do this alone. His army is massive, and with him and his commanders, he is undefeatable."  
He held out his hand and continued, "So now I ask each of you: Will you help me?"  
The senshi looked at eachother, and then at Zain. Sailor Moon stepped forward and placed her hand on his. "I don't really know what's going on, but if this is for the safety of Earth, then I'll help in any way."  
Sailor Mars stepped up and placed her hand in the same fashion, and looked at Sailor Moon. "Well, if you're going, then I'll go, too." One by one, the other senshi also volunteered to help.  
"Remember, we're here to support you all the way," Sailor Mars whispered in Sailor Moon's ear.  
Zain said in a happy tone, "Well then, it's settled. We'll depart tonight. But first, let's have ourselves something to eat. Follow me." He walked to another door, opened it, and entered. The others followed him in, and were astonished at what they saw.  
It was a large room, beautifully decorated, like a ballroom. There was a large and long table in the center of the floor, piled with different foods from all cultures. At the far end of the table, Zain sat in a finely carved wooden chair.  
"Welcome to my dining room. Sorry if the decor is a little sloppy, but please, make yourselves at home."  
"Wow!" Sailor Moon said. "I always dreamed of coming to a place like this with Mamo-chan!" Each of the senshi took seats near Zain, when suddenly he said, "How rude of me, I can't eat with my helmet on!" His hands grabbed his helmet, and slowly pulled it off his head. He shook his head back and forth, his short black hair swaying to and fro, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "This helmet makes me sweat a lot. I'm sure you five are tired of wearing those outfits, so why don't you change back? So what are we waiting for, let's dig in!"  
Zain and his guests began to consume their food at a quick rate. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako both looked at Zain and Usagi eating the most food, almost in a competition of who could eat the most food. They sweatdropped, and Makoto whipered to the others, "When it comes to eating, those two are the perfect pair."  
"No kidding," Rei said. "They're both like vacuums!"  
  
After the meal, Zain placed his helmet back on and stood up. "That was filling! Now, it's time to depart. Follow me." He walked towards a passageway, and entered the next room. The others looked on, and quickly followed.  
This room was the hanger for the helicopter. He opened the door to it, and climbed into the pilot's seat. "Come on, we don't have time to waste. Buckle up, it's going to be a long trip, and we'll be moving at a fast speed." The 5 girls crawled in and took their seats. The engines started, and the door slid shut. A hatch opened from above, and the copter rose up. The girls looked out to see Tokyo off in the distance.  
"Take a good look at it," Zain said, "as it's going to be the last time you'll see it in a long time." The helicopter slowly turned, and took off.  
'Don't worry, Mamo-chan," Usagi thought, 'I'll be back...'  
  
Location: Chiba Mamoru's Apartment  
Time: 1999 AD  
  
In Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru was watching the television, when suddenly, the power went out in his room.  
"What the, what's going on?" he asked. 4 dark figures appeared in front of him. One of them said to the others, "This is the one we're looking for. Tie him up." The other responded by grabbing Mamoru's arms while another tied him up with some strange wire.  
"Who are you people?" Mamoru demanded.  
"You won't have to worry about that where you're going," one of the figures said. "Master Vile shall be pleased when we return with his 'ace-in-the-hole'." All of them disappeared, and the lights turned back on.  
  
Location: Auckland, New Zealand  
Time: 1999 AD  
  
The 6 heroes continued their journey in the helicopter, approaching the secret base of Vile. All of the senshi were asleep, except for Usagi. She had a worried look on her face, when Zain looked over his shoulder and asked, "Hey, is there something wrong?"  
"No, I was just wondering if everyone back home would miss me. Especially my boyfriend." She sighed and muttered, "Mamo-chan..."  
Zain said trying to comfort her, "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing's going to happen to him. C'mon, we're almost there."  
Usagi looked up, and saw that they were about to crash into another helicopter. "LOOK OUT!!" she cried. Zain looked ahead, and quickly maneuvered out of the way. It shook the copter, waking up the other senshi.  
"Num, num, five more minutes..." Rei said yawning.  
"Not now, we have company!" Zain shouted. The other helicopter started to fire at them as they ducked to the ground. They flew over a large black building during the attack. Zain pointed at it, "There! That's where Vile's base is at! Grab a parachute, we're gonna jump out, and blow the place wide open with the chopper!"  
"What, are you crazy? That other chopper's going to shoot us down!"  
"Not quite! Just follow my lead, and we'll be just fine! Trust me!"  
He grabbed a parachute from under his seat, opened the door, and leapt out. The other senshi were having second thoughts, but soon found themselves falling out of the helicopter. The enemy chopper fired a rocket at Zain's, and it plummeted to the ground and crashed on top of the building.  
The building's roof was blown open, leaving a place to land. Zain turned around and looked at the chopper. The cannon on his shoulder turned and aimed at the cockpit, charged up, and fired. The laser went through the cockpit, and it came crashing down to the ground right outside the building.  
Each of them landed inside the building safely as they removed their parachutes. Zain looked around to see if there would be any resistance. He thought to himself, 'This place has been aboandoned for a long time, probably from Vile's occupation of this building. I doubt there would be any guards up here. Maybe...'  
His thinking was interrupted by a loud buzz. He turned around and saw Usagi pushing the button to call the elevator. "Don't bother," Zain said. "That last crash probably blew out the power. We'll have to go on foot from here on in." He walked into another room labeled "Maintenance Access". The girls followed him inside. He stopped turned around and said, "They know we're here, so expect a welcoming commitee. I suggest that you all transform here before we continue."  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
After the transformation, each of them, one by one, climbed down a ladder to the underground area of the building.  
  
At the bottom, there was a hallway, and an empty room. Zain signalled the senshi to stay where they were, as he ran down the hall. He put his back against the wall, and peeked around the corner and saw 2 marines talking to eachother.  
"This sucks," one of them said. "Why do we get stuck with guard duty with a bunch of aliens while the others get to go with Master Vile?"  
"We're supposed to make sure his enemies don't get in his way," the other one said. "If you don't like it here, maybe you can go back to Tokyo and end up like Cooper."  
"You mean back where those girls in the tutus and that robotic freak are? Forget it, I'll take guard duty anytime!"  
"Yeah, no shit."  
Zain looked back to the senshi, and signalled them to come. They stopped behind him, and he whispered to them, "Be quiet. There are two guards around the corner. We want to take the rest by surprise, so let's try to take them out quickly. Have anything that attacks quickly?"  
Sailor Mars nodded. Zain motioned for her to come closer. "Alright, when I give the signal, we'll jump out and attack. Ready? One, two... THREE!" They both jumped around the corner and attacked.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Zain Buster!"  
The arrow of fire and the energy ball raced at an incredible speed, and hit both guards. They both fell to the ground and dropped tto the ground. They all raced down a slope to the second basement. It was the same as the last floor, except that the eastern wall had two doors on it. The senshi heard more voices from inside.  
"Alright, there's no way to get them all secretively, so we'll have to fight our way through the rest of the way. When I open the door, all hell's going to break loose. Remember, there aren't anymore humans here, only Vile's humanoid army. Let's go!"  
The door slowly slid open, and the guards looked to see the senshi and Zain standing in the doorway. "It's them! We can't let them reactivate the time machine! For the glory of Vile!"  
'Oh, no,' Zain thought. 'Reactivate? Then that means... Vile's already gone to the past. We may still have a chance though.'  
The guards charged forward, guns ablazing. Everyone dodged aside from the shots and unleashed their attacks on them.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Zain Buster!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
One by one, the guards fell to the ground, and their bodies slowly faded away. Zain looked up and saw a power generator. He walked up to it, and looked at the button that activates it.  
"If I'm not mistaken, according to what that guard said, Vile already built the time machine and went into the past. The only choice we have now is to follow him into time. This is a power supplier. If we turn it on, and all the other equipment, we can reactivate the time machine and stop him." He pressed the button, and the machine started to make a loud humming sound.  
They left the room, and continued to the next floor. This time, the room had a large cylindrical structure in the middle of it. "This is the computer centre. You're the one who knows a lot about computers, aren't you, Sailor Mercury?"  
"Yes. Why?" she asked.  
"I need you to help me turn this thing on. You take that panel, and I'll take this one."  
They both approached the computer and began typing on the panels. 4 smaller cylinders rose upwards in the structure as they connected to the ceiling and turned on. The other senshi looked on as the two worked.  
"Zain is a well-experienced person, isn't he?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Yeah, he's like all of us combined," said Sailor Moon.  
"Leadership, strength, intelligence, and good looks," Sailor Venus said blushing slightly. The others sweatdropped when Zain said, "Okay, we're done on this floor. Now all we have to do is turn on the main power, and we're all set. Let's get a move on! The longer we wait, the more time we give Vile."  
At the bottom level, there were doorways on both sides. To the right, one of the gates were slightly opened. Sailor Moon peeked under the crack, and saw a whole army of saoldiers standing on the other end. Her eyes widened as she stuttered in her speech. "Th-th-there's a m-m-million soldiers b-b-back there!"  
Zain just smiled. "I have the perfect plan. I have this little firecracker with me." He pulled out a satchel grenade, a highly explosive and sensitive remote bomb. The senshi jumped back and gasped. "What are you going to do with that?" they asked.  
"Just watch, and learn." He stood next to the gate, and slid the satchel under the door. He pulled out the detonator, and ran for the corner. He yelled out to the others, "GET DOWN!!!" as he pressed the button.  
A light came from under the gate, and there was a huge explosion. The gate was blown open, and when the senshi entered the room, there were bodies lying everywhere. Zain got up, and snapped his fingers. "Voila! After you, ladies." There they switched on the main power, and heard a sound from the other room on the opposite end of the hall.  
In the other room, it was made in a spherical design. There were 4 control panels. In the middle of the room, there were 4 spires pointing towards eachother.  
"Ahh, this must be the time machine," Zain said looking the the panels. "These panels need to be accessed simultaneously. This is a perfect example of why I'd need your help. I need for of you to press the panels at the same time when I give the signal. Ready? NOW!"  
They pressed the panels, and the room started to rumble. A large green portal appeared in the center of the spires with a haunting glow.  
"There's our way to the past. It should be set to the same time that Vile went to."  
"Yeah, but is it stable?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Well, if it isn't, the person who enters it will explode into a million pieces. There's only one way to really find out... After you!" he said shoving Sailor Moon into the portal with one arm. She disappeared as the other senshi looked on.  
"Hmm, I guess it works," Zain said. "Well, what are you four waiting for? We got a world to save! Here goes nothing... GERONIMO!" he yelled as he leapt into the portal. The other senshi soon followed in suit, until Sailor Venus was the only one left in the room.  
Right before she jumped in, she thought to herself, 'He has a sense of humor,too!' she smiled as she jumped in. The portal faded as the equipment shut down.  
  
Location: Unknown  
Year: ???? ??  
  
Elsewhere, Vile was in a large control room, walking down a catwalk watching his subordinates work themselves to the bone. Suddenly, a portal appeared behind him, and the 4 dark figures and Mamoru appeared. He turned around and greeted them.  
"So, you're finally back. I see you brought him. I have everything planned out. With my army and this hostage, I'll have those senshi begging for mercy. I can't believe how many ideas these people made could be put to waste."  
He was cut off when a large monitor in the center of the room started blinking "Achtung! Achtung!"...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen to the Sailor Senshi, who have been aided by their new ally, Zain? And how will Mamoru escape the clutches of the evil Vile? found out in Timeline: Chapter 2!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Worlds Within the Margin

Timeline  
  
by Tengu Guardian  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Chapter 1, we learned that an evil being named Vile used a time machine to travel into the past and attempt to change the future. The Sailor Senshi came to the rescue, and are accompanied by a mysterious man named Zain. With his help, they infiltrated Vile's base, reactivated the time machine, and traveled through time themselves. Now the question remains is where, or when, are they now...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Worlds Within The Margin  
  
"A hasty blink and a million life-to-comes  
Will never be the same as they never were  
In the kinetic energy of a moving fist  
Lies a birth machine for a parallel universe"  
-- In Flames, "Worlds Within the Margin"  
  
Location: Unknown area in Germany  
Year: 1945 AD  
  
In a dark, rocky valley, a portal appeared in the middle of the air, and out of it came Sailor Moon. She fell to the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the night. She looked up, and saw Zain coming out of the portal. She gasped and rolled out of the way just before he too landed on the ground. One by one, the other senshi fell out of the portal and landed on the ground.  
Zain got up and brushed the dirt off his armor. "Well, that's all of us, I sup---" He stopped when he heard a scream from above and saw Sailor Venus falling out of the portal. He held out his arms and caught her before she could hit the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Zain looking into her eyes. She blushed slightly as Zain put her on her feet.  
"We don't have time to waste," Zain said, "we have to find Vile." He looked around for an exit, and noticed out of the corner of his eye a small gully. He pointed to it, and walked into it. The senshi didn't waste time in following him.  
When they got out of the gully, they saw a large, sealed gate with 2 guard houses. Zain approached one of the guard houses and opened the door. A small object appeared near his right eye and lit up. Inside the guard house appeared to be some sort of weapons storage. He picked up some satchels and grenades and put them in a small bag.  
"What are those for?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
"Just in case," Zain replied. "I think these might come in handy later, that's all." They walked out of the guard house and looked at the gate. "Well, there's no reason to stay here, let's try going down this road," suggested Sailor Mercury.  
They walked down the paved street when they came to a broken bridge.  
"Looks like someone took the time to keep us from proceeding," Sailor Mars said.  
"I'll say," said Zain. "Three guesses who it was." He looked around for another way across the gap. Seeing no other alternatives, he pulled out a grappler launcher, aimed it on the rocky ledge across the chasm, and launched it. The hook nestled itself into the side of the cliff, and Zain signalled to the others, "Hold on to me, we're going to glide across!" The senshi replied by approaching him and grabbing onto his body. He pressed a button on his launcher, and the cord started to retract. The 6 heroes quickly glided over the large gap and safely made it to the other side.  
Zain tugged on his grappling hook and let it retract back in. He put it back in his bag, looked at the senshi, and smiled. "What would you do without me? C'mon let's... uh, oh..." He paused as he looked to his left and saw a giant fort waving banners with the Nazi emblem on them.  
"That pretty much tells us where and when we are," Sailor Moon said looking at the banners.  
"I feel an evil presence inside that fort," Sailor Mars said. "It has to be Vile!" They raced towards the massive fort, and stopped at the main gate. It was sealed, but Zain just kept walking. He stopped just inches away from it, put his hands inbetween the two parts of it, and began to push them open. Every muscle in his body tensed, sweat trickled down his face as he tried to force the gate open. Sailor Jupiter ran up to him and helped him open it. The two halves of the gate slid open and made a loud crashing sound.  
"Thanks, another moment and I'll would've sprained my body," Zain said to Sailor Jupiter.  
"No problem," she said back.  
Inside the fort, there was a large empty room with a crane in the center of the room carrying large explosive crates over the floor. Next to it, there was a catwalk with some controls on it.  
"I'm getting a strong energy reading from below us," Sailor Mercury said looking through her visor. "We need to find a way to get underground. I wonder if we can dump those crates and blow open the floor..." She climbed up the ladder and tried to operate the controls, but to no avail.  
"The power's been shut down, I can't operate it!"  
"I told you, Vile is a VERY cunning person, he plans ahead for almost everything," Zain said. "But I have an idea." He leapt up to the top of the crane, and placed a satchel on top of it. He jumped off and pulled out the detonation remote. "C'mon, I don't think anyone wants a close-up view of the fireworks display!" The senshi and Zain ran for the farthest corner and then detonated the satchel. The rope on the crane broke, and the crates dropped to the ground.  
The explosion from the crates blinded the senshi. When it faded, there was a large hole in the floor. They ran over to it, and looked in. There was a hallway that led downwards. Zain jumped in, the the senshi followed. They walked down the hallway until they came to a room with a large crystal hooked up to a machine.  
"What the heck is that?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"That is an energy crystal," Zain said. "They come from Vile's area of the universe, and their power is nearly limitless. He's already been here, but what could he possibly be using it to power?"  
"This place looks pretty large, we should split up," Sailor Moon said. "Mars, you can come with me. Mercury and Jupiter can form another group. Venus, you go with Zain. Let's go!" They all nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
Sailor Moon and Mars walked down a long hallway until they came into a large room. There were a lot of crates piled up in the room, and there was some sort of elevator in the corner. They were about to proceed, when they heard some voices. They ducked behind some of the crates, and peeked over them to see some more marines.  
"This sucks! Master Vile wanted the rest of the marines to stay here and guard the second time machine while he and his alien buddies go conquer the world!"  
"Sometimes I wonder if we should've helped him in the first place. Hear about what happened to Shepherd's unit back at Tokyo and Auckland? Heard they were beaten up by a bunch of girls."  
"You kidding? Get out of here! That has to be the greatest humiliation in the world!"  
The senshi both ducked back behind the crates and whispered to eachother.  
"They're heading this way," Sailor Moon said. "If they catch us, our cover will be blown!"  
"I hope the others are better off than we are," Sailor Mars said.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter walked down another hallway. Along the way, there was a sign labeled, "LIVING QUARTERS AND OFFICES". Sailor Jupiter opened up one of the doors and peeked inside. She gasped and closed the door immediately.  
"What is it?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"This area is crawling with marines," she said back. "We need to be quiet or else they'll all wake up and we're pretty much dead meat."  
They quietly crept down the hallway until they reached a turn. They peeked around the corner, and saw a room filled with crates, and two marines talking to eachother.  
"There's two more of them right there," Sailor Jupiter said. "Maybe we can take them off guard..."  
  
In another area of the base, Zain and Sailor Venus come into a large room filled with toxic waste.  
"Yech, this stuff stinks!" Sailor Venus said holding her nose.  
"Of course it does, it's toxic waste," Zain said back. "We're going to have to be careful, these catwalks are narrow. One false move and we're pretty much dead." They walked across the catwalk and into another hallway. In the corner, there was a locked gate with a slot on the wall, possibly for a keycard.  
Looking down the other way, there was another toxic waste room, and it smelled twice as bad as the other room. Zain walked down the catwalk, when Sailor Venus noticed something attached it. upon further observation, she found out it was a bomb.  
"Zain, watch out! There's a bomb right there!" she ran towards him and pushed him out of the way as the bomb went off. Part of the catwalk was destroyed, and Zain was blown across to the other end of it. He recovered, and saw Sailor Venus hanging on the edge of the broken catwalk. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand.  
Behind him, 2 marines appeared and began to fire at him. He was taken off guard, and they both fell off the catwalk. The marines looked over the edge to see them plummet to their deaths, but they noticed that there was no splash, not even a ripple!  
Underneath the catwalk, Zain hung on a beam supporting the bridge, still holding Sailor Venus with one hand. He swung her up so she could grab the beam, and they both climbed across and on top of the bridge. They looked around, and saw the guards still looking over the edge. Zain crept up on one of them and shoved him into the toxic waste. The other guard turned, cocked his shotgun, and aimed it at Zain's head. Sailor Venus ran up and kicked it out of his hands, and then Zain punched him into the waste to join his friend.  
The senshi of love looked into Zain's eyes and blushed. "Thanks for saving me."  
"No problem," Zain said back. "Let's see what was so important that those marines were protecting."  
They walked down the hall and entered a large room with 4 generators.  
"This must be the main power," Zain said. "Even with that crystal, it still needs to be hooked up to some kind of generator to utilize its power. I wonder what will happen when I turn it on..."  
"Is there any way I can help?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is. You can help me turn these buggers on. It would get the job dome twice as fast. All you have to do is press the button on each of them, like so."  
They pressed the small switches on each of the generators as they all activated and began to make a harmonious humming sound together. Suddenly, some loud sounds came from behind the wall and then some thuds.  
"That doesn't sound good," Zain said. "We need to find a way to get out of here."  
"Yeah, but how?"  
"Hmm, The sound seemed to come from that ventilation shaft," he said pointing to one near the ground. He ran over to it, and ripped off the cover. "It's barely large enough to fit both of us, so I guess we're going to have to crawl out of here." He squeezed himself into the shaft and slowly crawled in. Sailor Venus was having some second thoughts, but she knew that ws the only way out, unless she wanted to try and swim through that toxic waste. She sighed, and crawled in after Zain.  
  
4 of the senshi were in the crate room now, sitting on the crates. On the ground lay the bodies of 2 dead marines. They just sat there, waiting for Zain and Sailor Venus to get back.  
"They should've been back by now," Sailor Mars said.  
"You think something happened to them?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'm sure those two are just fine," said Sailor Jupiter. Suddenly, a ventilation grating on the wall was blown open, and the senshi watched Zain crawl out of the shaft.  
"Zain! You're all right! Where's Venus?"  
"Hold on," he replied as he reached his arms into the shaft. He placed one foot on the wall as he pulled out Sailor Venus.  
"Now that we're back together," said Sailor Moon, "What did you find out?"  
"We found some power generators and activated them," Zain said.  
"We discovered that the remaining marines are in the living quarters, but that's basically it," said Sailor Mercury.  
"The power in this base should be running now, so let's try some if the equipment here," Zain suggested. He went over to the elevator and pressed a button on the wall.  
The elevator began to lower itself as everyone hopped on it. It slowly descended making loud creaking sounds down to the top secret research level of the base.  
  
At the bottom, there was a cable car terminus. Most of the equipment has been permanently shut down, and there was only one other exit: a small hallway at the other end of the room. The senshi slowly walked through the hallway, and ended up in a laboratory. The walls were lined with computers, but that wasn't what suprised them. They looked ahead, and saw a massive machine spinning in a large chamber.  
"What is that, that thing?" asked Zain.  
"It must be the other time machine," Sailor Mars said.  
"What? Another?" gasped Sailor Venus.  
"Yes, we heard those marines talking about guardiang another time machine," said Sailor Moon. "This must be it."  
The senshi walked around the lab and explored a little bit. Zain walked over to the main control panel and saw 3 large buttons, each of them etched with strange pictures. "I wonder what these are for...?"  
Sailor Moon looked at another room, and began to approach it. At the doorway. she bumped into something and fell down. She got up, and put her arms out. There was a glass wall blocking the entrance into the room. She peered through the glass, and saw something lying on a counter in the room. "I wonder what that is?"  
Sailor Venus was looking at the giant time machine and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She was about to take one more step, when Sailor Jupiter pulled her back saying, "Wait! Hold it!" They looked down to see a rail with electricity flowing through it. "One more step, and you would've been cooked well done!"  
Zain got up and shouted, "I think I've got it!" The others came to him, wondering what he was talking about. "These buttons activate the time machine, each of them leading to different time periods. They're linked to a security lock on that glass door over there! If we destroy the security systems located in each time period, the lock will be removed. We'll have to split up again. You five will have to go to the time periods while I operate the controls. Are you all ready?"  
"Ready whenever you are!" Sailor Moon said running to a platform connected to the electrified rail. The other senshi hopped on the platform with her as Zain pressed the first button. The machine began to buzz and the platform moved to the focal point of the time machine.  
Zain shouted to them, "I'll try to contact you after you get through the portal! I'll try to hack into this computer and provide you with some information!"  
The senshi nodded as the portal appeared and consumed them.  
"Good luck," Zain said.  
  
Location: Egypt  
Year: 1400 BC  
  
The Sailor Senshi reappeared in a small temple, already defiled by Vile's army. There was a receiver on the ground as it started buzzing.  
"..ey, H...! Is there an..ne the..?"  
Sailor Moon picked up the radio and shook it a little. "Zain, is that you?"  
"No, it's Shirley Temple. Of course it's me! According to the computers here, you're somewhere in Egypt. Is there a pyramid in front of you?  
"Yes, and it looks like someone's been here recently."  
"Probably Vile's army. The place might be crawling with his cronies so you'll probably have to--- Wait, I'm getting a distress signal from inside the pyramid. I'll patch it through..."  
The radio began to buzz some more as gunfire and screams were heard on the other end of the line.  
"Somebody, anybody, this is the Egyptian base! We've been ambushed, there's too many of them! Oh, god, they just keep on coming! Anyone, please respo---"  
"...That's it. Looks like somebody, or something, beat us to the punch. Enter that pyramid with the utmost caution. No telling what could be in there. Zain out."  
The senshi looked up at the massive pyramid, and as they were about to approach it, they heard a loud explosion from inside. They rushed inside, and found themselves in an empty room with two tall coffins on the walls and one more in the middle of the room. They took one step in the room, and a gate shut behind them, and the coffins opened up. Two machine gun turrets were inside the ones on the walls as they activated and began to shoot at the senshi.  
They ran from the spray of bullets around the room until they found themselves cornered. The bullets came closer and closer until suddenly, they fell back through a trap door in the wall. They fell on top of eachother, and looked up to see what happened. They were in the main underground base of the pyramid.  
The room was very large, with some empty shipping containers, and mysterious equipment. The floor was practically covered with corpses. A familiar voice came over the loudspeakers and called out, "Hey, you there? It's me, Zain. I hacked into the base's security system. Boy, this place reminds me of a crematory. Do you see 2 large crystals in there?"  
"Yeah, they're in a small alcove," Sailor Mars said.  
"Good, those are the power sources for the security lock here. Find the panels that operate them and shut them down, then stay in that alcove no matter what."  
"Why?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
"You'll see, just do what I say."  
Sailor Jupiter and Venus approached the panels in the small alcove and pressed the buttons to shut down the crystals. They were pulled out of the machinery as the lights in the base went out. The senshi stood still for a while, then the lights started to explode. A section of the ceiling was knocked down and crashed into one of the containers, leaving a hole in the ground.  
The senshi left the alcove, and looked down the hole. There was nothing but darkness, and a very faint light in the distance. They jumped in, and made their way to the light.  
There were deep underground now, in mysterious chambers built by the ancient Egyptians long before any time travellers showed up. Nobody knows what nameless horrors may dwell down here ... though telling by the corpses of some scientists, someone already found out. Briefly.  
The senshi walked down a natural stone bridge, looking at all the ancient drawings on the wall. They walked into another room, with flickering lights. The walls were lined with more coffins, and it gave the room a dreary feeling to it. At the other end of the room, some stones had been moved on the ceiling and a ladder led upwards.  
"There's the way out... I hope," said Sailor Mars. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place..." Suddenly, the coffins slid open, and zombie-like creatures staggered out of each of them. They had long, skinny arms, and mouth-like appendeges on their chests, and made a horrible sound that words alone could not describe.  
"Eek!' cried Sailor Moon. "What are those things!?"  
"I don't know, but they look like trouble," Sailor Jupiter said. The zombies came closer and closer and then they started to lunge on top of the senshi. They dog-piled on them one by one as they struggled to get free.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
A light came from the pile of bodies and an arrow of fire pierced its way through them as Sailor Mars pushed them off of her.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
More zombies were frozen together in a block of ice from Sailor Mercury's attack.  
Sailor Venus kicked some of the zombies back, and then saw more zombies coming out of the coffins. "It's no use," she said. "They just keep on coming! We have to get out of here!"  
"Right!" said Sailor Jupiter punching another zombie to the ground. "Get to the ladder, everyone!"  
The senshi raced for the ladder and scrambled up to the top. There were some large metal crates and a teleporter in this small room. They grabbed the crates and placed them over the hole in the floor to prevent the zombies from following. You could hear them pounding at the crates trying to get free.  
A voice called out again, "Good job! You did it! Quick jump into the teleporter! It'll send you back to the lab!" They nodded and hopped into the small teleporter one at a time.  
  
Location: Germany  
Year: 1945 AD  
  
The Sailor Senshi reappeared on the platform as it came back to the main area of the lab. Zain helped them off and congratulated them. "That was quite an impressive diplay you put on back there! I'm really amazed!"  
"No problem's too big for us!" gloated Sailor Mars.  
"Well, then, here's the next obstacle," Zain said. "The second base is in Rome. I got some really powerful readings there, so I'm expecting one hell of a fight there. The third base is in a Confederate camp from the Civil War, plus the place is pretty big. My suggestion is that we split up again."  
"Okay then, but who should go where?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"You're the leader of this group, you call the shots."  
"Alright. I'll take your advice. Mars and Jupiter go with Zain to Rome. Mercury, Venus, and I will go to the camp."  
"Alright, I'll activate the camp portal first. After you three make the jump, we'll head for Rome." He pressed the rightmost button on the control panel and activated the platform. Another portal appeared near the time machine, and in an istant the 3 senshi vanished.  
"Before we leave, I have something to ask you, Zain," Sailor Mars spoke out.  
"Yeah? What?" he asked.  
"How do you know all these things about us? You told us you monitored us and all our battles, but you never told us how you knew who we really were."  
"Believe me, I know so much about you, it would scare you if I told you. I'll explain everything after this is all over, maybe even sooner. But for now, let's stay focused on the mission." He continued to work on the controls, while Sailor Mars whispered to Jupiter, "I feel something strange about him. There's something about him that's awfully familiar..."  
"Really? I had the same feeling about him. This is getting really wierd."  
Zain stood up and headed for the platform. "It's ready, we have to go now, or the portal will fade and I'll have to start over!" They all hopped on the platform and slowly moved into the portal as it disappeared.  
  
Location: Confederate camp, USA  
Year: 1864 AD  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Venus materialized in a valley that used to be a mining and railroad construction settlement, but the railroad and the mine were both abandoned when the Civil War passed this way. The area was used as a Confederate stronghold for a while; after the Rebels moved out, Vile moved in. You can tell by the nice piece of weaponry he left behind: an advanced mounted laser.  
They explored a little bit and came across a small hut. They peeked inside, and saw a door leading into the side of the valley. Sailor Moon tried opening the door, but it was locked.  
"Stand back," Sailor Venus said. "Let's try and break the door down."  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
Her attack made direct contact with the door, but didn't even put a dent in it.  
"What the? I didn't even crack it!"  
'There's gotta be some way into that hut, but how?' thought Sailor Mercury. She looked around with her visor when she spotted a barrel marked with "DANGER: HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE". She walked over to it, opened it, and took out some sort of power cell.  
"I think we I found something, guys," she shouted. The others came to see what she was talking about. "This cell is giving a high energy output. If we can utilize its power, we could use that laser over there and zap that hut open." She approached the artillery unit and inserted the power cell into a small slot. The machine began to moan, and a green laser shot out at the hut's door. It was destroyed almost instantly, and the door behind that one was also destroyed.  
The 3 senshi entered the doorway when they heard a cry from the other side of the valley shout, "FIRE!!!!!" It seems that the Union army heard the explosions made by the laser and decided to begin their assault. They ran into the hidden room as the explosions from the Union's cannons caved in the only way out.  
"Only one way to go now," said Sailor Moon. They walked down a small mine shaft until the found a machinery room with a shaft leading downwards, and a mine cart sitting on the rails ready to go.  
"I wonder where this cart leads to," Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Venus hopped into the cart and looked down the track. It had a very strong downward slope and a sharp left turn.  
"Whoa, check this out! It's almost like a roller coaster!" Suddenly, the cart began to move due to the sudden shift in weight. The cart slowly tilted over, and the other senshi tried to grab her out of the cart, but got pulled in as well. The mine cart raced down the tracks as they screamed.  
When the cart made the left turn, it almost fell over on the side as it continued to slide down the tracks. Some more soldiers standing on a ledge heard their screams and saw a cart racing down the track.  
"Whoa, hold it!" one of them shouted as he fired at the cart. His assault knocked out one of the wheels on the cart as it spun out of control and fell on its side. The senshi hung on to the edge of it as it skidded down the rest of the way.  
At the end of the crazy trip, there was a room with another corridor that had been altered by Vile's army. The senshi walked down the hall way and ended up in a large chamber with another energy crystal.  
"I'm getting an immense reading from that crystal," Sailor Mercury said. "That's the main power to this base. If we destroy it, it will eliminate this entire base and the security lock with it. I see the override panel on the other side of the room. Let's hurry!"  
They ran around the catwalk to the panel. Before they could enter the small alcove, though, a gate slid up and sealed it off. Then, they heard a loud voice laughing throughout the room.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Sailor Moon.  
"My, my, aren't we a little touchy today?" the voice said in a calm tone. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vile, and if I'm not mistaken, you are the Sailor Senshi, the ones who destroyed my ex-master, Chaos. I anticipated your arrival and took the proper precautions. You see, I can't let you destroy my base here, it's very important to me. Now that you can't destroy the crystal, there's no way for you to escape this time period now! Hahahahaha..."  
The voice faded as the senshi looked at eachother. "We might not be able to do it automatically, but if we work together, we can destroy the crystal ourselves!" said Sailor Moon. "It's very risky, but it's the only choice we have!" Sailor Mercury and Venus nodded as they sttod beside Sailor Moon and faced the crystal.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
The combined powers of the 3 senshi hit the crystal as it started cracking. Beams of light came out of the crystal as it shattered. Everything in the base powered down, and a vortex formed where the crystal once stood. The force was so powerful, it sucked all of them into it and they vanished.  
  
Location: Germany  
Year: 1945 AD  
  
They reappeared back in the lab and fell to the ground. Sailor Moon got up and helped the others up. "We did it," she said. "Now we have to wait for the others to get back..."  
  
Location: Rome, Italy  
Year: 200 AD  
  
Zain, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter appeared in a small arena located in Rome, Italy. They looked around a little and noticed that there was no way out.  
"Looks like we're stuck in this arena for a while," Zain said. "Now where---" He was interrupted by some moans and grunts from behind a wooden gate. It slid open, and a variety of different creatures swarmed out from behind the gate.  
"No time to talk now, we have company!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Let's make short work of them!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
Her attack hit one of the smaller aliens as it dropped to the ground. More of its kind charged their bodies up with electricity, and shot a charged bolt of energy at her, knocking her to the ground.  
"Jupiter!" cried Sailor Mars. She looked at the invading swarm of aliens, and was about to attack, but Zain jumped in front of her and fired his cannon.  
"Zain Buster!"  
The repetitive barrage destroyed the smaller aliens, but did not damage the larger, armored one. It's arm had. It held the gun out and fired little hornets out of it. They pierced through Zain's armor as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground.  
"Oh, no, Zain!" Sailor Mars said rushing to him. Her face was filled with anger now. She looked at the creatures, and said to them, "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
The arrow charged into the mouth of the hornet-gun, and shot out through its elbow. The creature grabbed its arm and soon fell to the ground as well. Sailor Mars went over to Jupiter to help her up, then they both went over to Zain.  
"Zain, are you alright? Say something!"  
Zain got up and brushed off his armor again. "Yeah, I'm fine. But my chest hurts a little." He looked down, and noticed that his armor wasn't even dented. "What the? My armor... but I thought those things went right through my body!"  
Sailor Jupiter looked at the corpse of the large creature, and saw it clutching a small machine. She picked it up, and took it to Zain. "What do you think this is?" she asked.  
"Must be the security controls for the lab," Zain said. He took the device, and crushed it with his bare hand. Another portal appeared behind them, and Sailor Moon poked her head out of it.  
"C'mon, get in! The door in the lab opened!" she shouted. The senshi and Zain all hopped into the portal at once.  
  
Location: Germany  
Year: 1945 AD  
  
Zain and the 2 senshi reappeared in the lab and watched as the glass door from earlier slid open and a voice over the intercom say, "SECURITY OVERRIDE. INTRUDERS DETECTED IN SECTOR C TEST LABS."  
Zain ran into the room and briefly inspect it. The other senshi saw him trying to complete his task quickly, and Sailor Venus asked, "What's the rush?"  
He continued to look around while he explained. "Didn't you hear that announcement? Everyone in this base probably heard it! You said the living quarters were swarming with marines, right? They heard it, too!"  
"Which means..." Sailor Moon said, "... We're going to be swarmed by them!"  
"Exactly! I'm trying to find what was so important that they locked this room up and get out of here!" He looked at the counter, and saw a keycard. He picked it up, and examined it. A flashback of passing a locked gate before came into his mind. "I think we found our way out of here!"  
Suddenly, portals started to appear in the laboratory, and more of Vile's soldiers came flooding out of them.  
"Oh, shit, we're too late!"  
"Can't we just fight them off?" Sailor Mars said.  
"No, there's too many of them! Even with our strength, they easily outnumber us 20 to 1. We need to run! C'mon, I know where we have to go!" The senshi all ran as fast as their legs could carry them as more soldiers came out of the portals and started shooting at them. They raced back through the terminus and onto the lift. Zain mashed the button as the lift moved up.  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"You remember that locked gate we passed with the slot? If I'm correct, this keycard will unlock it for us."  
"And if you're incorrect?"  
"...We can kiss our butts goodbye..."  
The soldiers tried following by jumping onto the lift, put were kicked off. Another soldier threw a grenade onto it. The senshi backed away a little, but Zain had a calm look on his face. He approached it, and kicked it off the lift and abck down to the soldiers. They scattered like scared picnic ants as the grenade exploded.  
  
Back at the top, they ran for the hallway where the gate was. Zain took the card out of his pocket and shoved it into the slot. The door slid open, and they all continued to run down the hall. When they reached the exit, they looked around and noticed a very familiar area. They were back where they started, except they were on the other side of the locked gate!  
"You mean we went through all that trouble just to get past the gate!?" Sailor Mars said angrily. "I don't believe this!"  
"What were the odds?" Zain said shrugging. "Well, at least we know which way to go now."  
They walked down the road that was closed off to them previously when they came across another gate with a brightly lit guardhouse. They entered the guardhouse, and saw a desk with a portrait of Adolf Hitler and a small plaque that said "DER FÜHRER". Below the plaque, somebody etched a small design of a blue, white-bordered V with a yellow star behind it.  
Zain squeezed his fist and muttered, "Grr... that's Vile's trademark symbol. That scum always had a thing for marking his property. Just looking at it makes me sick. C'mon, let's get going." They walked into the next room, and saw some stairs spiralling down. They proceeded with caution, and found themeselves in a subway station. They could hear the next car coming. It stopped at the station, and the door slid open, beckoning for someone to ride it.  
"Think we should get on?" asked Zain.  
"It doesn't look very safe," Sailor Moon said.  
"But here's no other way to go," said Sailor Jupiter. "I say we get on." She walked into the car and took a seat. The others whispered among themselves, then finally decided to enter the trolley. The door closed and they departed from the station.  
The ride was smooth and peaceful, and gave the senshi time to relax. They leaned against eachother, all the muscles in their bodies aching. Sailor Moon sat in the corner of the car with her head bowed, when Zain scooted over a little closer to her.  
"Something's still on your mind, isn't it?" he asked.  
"I have this feeling that something happened to Mamo-chan," she said. Zain put his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him.  
"I had a feeling you still had that on your mind," he said. "You know, I used to worry about someone just like you are right now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. We were very close; she was like a sister to me. One day, I found out that she disappeared, and I could never forgive myself for abandoning her. I thought she was lost forever."  
"That's awful. I guess we have some things in common."  
"I guess so, but I'm sure that Mamoru's just fine. Why, I bet he's at Tokyo right now, safe and sound."  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Year: 1999 AD  
  
The window in Mamoru's apartment slid open, and Luna and Artemis jumped into the room. They searched the entire apartment looking for him, but found nobody.  
"This is getting strange, Luna," Artemis said. "First, the girls disappear, now Mamoru's gone, too."  
"Wait, I think I found something here," Luna said, looking at the ground. There was some kind of wire lying on the floor, and a card. She picked it up, and looked at it. There was nothing on it but a picture of a blue, white-bordered V with a yellow star behind it...  
"I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
Location: Germany  
Year: 1945 AD  
  
The trolley continued to move down the track and then stopped at the next station. Zain got up and woke the other senshi. They slowly got on their feet and exited the car. They walked down a brightly lit hall. On the wall, there was a window, looking out to a giant hangar. They peered through the glass and saw a very peculiar-looking plane docked inside.  
"What kind of plane is that?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"That's the Sänger-Bredt Silverbird," Zain said.  
"It's a German spaceship designed from World War II, but was never *supposed* to be built," Sailor Mercury added. "It looks like Vile provided the materials necessary to complete it."  
The senshi continued down the hall until they came to a loading room. There, they found a very alarming site: an atomic bomb, ready to be loaded into somebody's bomb bay. They followed it along the chamber until it went into the next room. They walked ahead, when suddenly, all the doors slammed shut, and the lights went out. Some voices called out, "Get 'em!" The senshi didn't know what was happening, and soon they found themselves unconscious. They could only here the voices in the room.  
"Heheheh, nice hit."  
"*buzz* Uh, alright, we got them..."  
  
Location: Unknown  
Year: ???? ??  
  
Sailor Moon awakened finding herself bound to a chair by some strange wire. The doors to her right opened, and 6 figures walked into the room. She couldn't make out who they were, as her vision was still blurred. One of the figures stepped forward. "So, now we meet face to face, Sailor Moon."  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am Vile. I believe we've met before, in a way. You should've minded your own business, now you and your friends are my prisoners. Even if you DO find a way to escape, I don't think you'll try anything stupid, unless you want your friend here to get hurt." One of the figures pushed another towards them and fell over. Sailor Moon's vision cleared, and saw that the figure was Mamoru.  
"Mamo-chan! What do you want with him!?"  
"I know about how much you care about him, and that you'd do anything to save him. He would be my little ace-in-the-hole as you would call it. Soon, his mind will be mine, and I shall continue to carry out my plans for mastering the elements of time. HAHAHAHAHA!" Vile picked up Mamoru's body and carried him out of the room.  
"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!!! MAMO-CHAN!!!!!" she cried as the doors closed. One of the commanders came up to her and slapped her, knocking over the chair. She fell unconscious, and her vision slowly faded...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sailor Senshi have been captured by the evil Vile, and there seems to be no hope for escape now. Can the Sailor Senshi escape Vile's prison, and what does he plan to do to Mamoru? Find out in Chapter 3!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
